Dark Melody
by Eximaus Xiana
Summary: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place? Rated For Language And Graphic Scenes.
1. Prologue: World War III

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

**Chapter One**: World War III

I couldn't stop the rain of blows that rocked me from side to side. Angry fists hit my face, my sides, and my back. I couldn't make it stop. I wanted it to stop but I was powerless against it.

He wouldn't stop.

I felt the blood seep through my nose and I tried to scream but to no avail. I had given up on begging a long time ago. I just had to wait until it stopped.

If it ever stopped.

Yet it did. The fist disappeared. The pounding stopped. Heavy steps walked further away from me. I stayed in the fetal position until I heard the door shut.

That's when I cried. I broke down right there in the middle of the floor and cried angry tears. The tears stung the cuts under my eyes but I didn't care. I hated myself and all I stood for in that instant.

"Please," I whispered. The pain was thick in my voice. I don't know who exactly I was saying please to. I just know I wanted someone to hear me. "No."

I knew no one could help me but me. I was all I had. If I was to survive, I need not depend on anyone else.

I shakily got to my feet and looked around. I was in the hallway. That's where the bastard caught me; in the fucking hallway. I didn't even see him coming.

That bastard. Naraku.

He may be my mothers husband, but he was nothing to me. My mother was ignorant to his attacks. I wonder how many times he had hit her.

I turned around and sank my fist into the wall, making it crack. A little part of me was surprised at my strength. I pulled away my fist, the dull pain easing my troubled mind. Blood trickled down my knuckles but I didn't care.

I limped over to the stairwell, my arm over my stomach, clutching my side. I rested my bloodied hand on the rail and looked up the steps with dread. With a painful grunt, I pulled myself up on the first step. I did this until I was on the top landing. I turned and got to my black door. It was so out of place with the creamy color scheme my mother was trying to achieve.

I placed my hand on the golden, polished door knob and pushed the door open. My room was as I left it. Nothing out of place in my dark haven.

I limped over to the bed and sat down, my black hair falling around my shoulders. If I could describe my self in one word, it would be dark. If you went to my school, you knew to keep your distance. I was someone you didn't fuck with. The bedsprings groaned under my weight. I licked the blood off my lips and stared at the wall for the longest time. I looked at it with no emotion. I just stared.

It had to stop.

I couldn't let it go on. I would not be beat into submission. No. Fuck that. I'd rather die standing then live on my knees.

But in the back of my mind, behind my noble claims, I knew I couldn't do it. I was too weak. He was too strong. I had fought back against him once. He left me with a broken arm, rib, and chipped tooth. I had to tell the doctors it was an accident or he would beat me again. I was so scared I did it.

Part of me now thinks that if I told the doctor right there, even with Naraku standing behind him, glaring at me, I would have been safe.

Yet, another part of me feared Naraku like he was god. I knew that gave him power over me but I couldn't help it.

I sighed and tugged off my boots. Laying back on the bed with another groan, I turned my gaze to the ceiling. The white matched my white walls which were decorated with various posters. It looked like an institution room that had been lived in for a long time.

I coughed and turned my head, spitting into the trash can by my bed. There was blood mixed in with the spit and I cursed Naraku. How was I to explain this at school tomorrow?

I'm so sick of lying. I had gotten so good at it and that scared the hell out of me.

Suddenly, I heard the door open downstairs. Sota had come home. Lucky bastard. He was Naraku's child with someone else. I hold no relation to him. I hated him just for the plain fact he was Naraku's seed. I know that was unfair of me but tough shit.

I sank into my bed, calling my own bluff. I talked big but like I said before, I was powerless. Hopeless.

I turned my head back to the ceiling.

"Please, God. I can't do this on my own." I whispered that little prayer, turning on my side, a tear falling down my face.

Sleep tugged on my conscious and I drifted off to sleep.

**R&R Need ideas. Gonna be a Kagome and Inuyasha fanfic. **

**Domo,**

**DBDOC. **


	2. Him

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

**Chapter Two**: Him

A distant buzzing brought me out of my sleeping state. I willed my eyes open and looked around. It was still dark but the room was filled with a bluish hue from the rising sun. I looked over to my clock. Six in the morning. I had to be in school in an hour.

I threw my legs over the bed. I was really stiff and sore but I walked over to my closet, pulling off my shirt. Bruises decorated my skin and I touched them and winced. I threw the shirt to the floor and opened my closet, pulling out a fresh outfit.

I walked to the bathroom and went in, closing the door and going to the shower. Everyone else was asleep so the house was quiet. I turned on the water and undid my pants, letting them fall to the floor with my underwear. I unhinged my bra and let it fall to the floor as well.

I stepped into the tub portion of the shower, shivering as the skin of my feet touched the cold porcelain. The coolness was replaced with a hot sensation and I sighed, slipping under the stream. The water was soothing and comforting against my battered body. I ran my finger gently over my taut stomach and up my torso, to my neck. I massaged my neck and sighed again.

I wished someone else would do it. Having my own fingers do it grew tiring. I continued to let my fingers float over my skin and let out a breath slowly

I turned around, looking for the shampoo bottle. I poured a little of the shampoo on my hand and rubbed my hands together, massaging it into my hair.

The flowery aroma soothed my senses. The water created a sauna effect in the small area and I felt totally at peace. I looked down at my bruised body in disgust.

Why did I let this man hurt me?

He wasn't my father.

He had no control over me.

He didn't know me.

I grited my teeth as I thought about all the times he had laid his hands on me. All the times his big fingers grabbed me. All the times I cried. When you cry in front of someone you hate, every tear kills you inside.

Every tear burns.

I knew that. I kicked myself every time I cried. I shiver at the thought, even though the water had started to turn my skin pink. But I lie to myself.

I could see it in his eyes when he had hit me that my crying sickend him. So crying didn't hurt as much, seeing as how sickening him seemed to be the only thing I could do to bring harm to him.

I thought about it some more, but it only made my sore nose tingle. I was still tired and the hot water was putting me to sleep.

I put the temperature to freezing cold.

* * *

I stepped out of the shower, shivering. The warm air temperature from the shower was warm against my cold flesh and I sighed. I grabbed the towel and began to wipe the condensation from the mirror. 

I took a good, long hard look at myself. Dark eyes, thin face and figure, and long, dark hair. I was like a bad dream.

I looked away at my clothes, bending over to pick them up. Suddenly, I buried my face in it. I don't know why. I just put my face in it and took a big whiff of my fabric softener. I closed my eyes. If I wanted to, I could have fallen asleep like that.

I reluctantly lowered the clothes and slipped into them without a sound. I walked into my room, looking briefly at my mother's room. The one she shares with the man who is not my father. The door was shut and the lights were off. They were still asleep.

I walked into my room and went to my dresser. I ran my fingers over the jewelry strewn there. I picked up a rugged-looking cross and draped it around my neck. I didn't know why I wore it.

God and I weren't on good terms.

God was a sketchy subject for me. I didn't like to talk about him and I didn't like people who tried to get me to like him. I figured if there is a god, he wouldn't let his creations suffer.

I hooked the necklace on and put on my sterling silver thumb ring on. I grabed my book bag and flick off the light, moving to the door. It was quiet in the house. It always was in the morning. I looked at the clock. It was nearing forty five past.

I made my way to the front door and I stood before it. I grabbed my house keys on the table. I reached for the door. Just as my finger tips were so close to touching the cool handle, a hand reached out from the shadows, seizing my upper arm. Suddenly, there is a breath in my ear. I caught a whiff and cringed. It smelled rancid.

"Now," he whispered into my ear. "Why would precious little Kagome be stalking around her own house?"

I turned my head slightly from the foul odor of his breath, swallowing hard, my heart beating against my chest, threatening to bust out of my chest plate.

His grip tightened around my arm and I could feel his tongue snake around and run along my ear lobe.

"Unless," he says. "She is afraid of something?"

I was unable to take anymore and I ripped myself out of his grip, grabbing the door handle, pushing it open and bolting down the porch. I expected to feel his hand reach out and grab me. But it never came. All I heard was my shoes slapping against the pavement as I ran as fast as I could, and his sick laughter behind me. The sun peeked over the trees in the quiet little suburban neighborhood stretched out before me.

I ran toward it.

To the light.

Hoping it would swallow me up and keep me safe forever.

* * *

I finally stopped a block away from my school. I hunched over and placed my hands on my knees, my chest heaving and on fire. A drop of sweat rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. My throat was dry and my legs were weak. 

I growled at myself to stand up and that is exactly what I did. I stood up and cracked my neck, slowly taking steps. I felt light as a feather walking.

The school slowly came into view and I chose that time to put on my headphones. I pressed play on the CD player and hard rock flooded my ears.

I walked past everyone, feeling the eyes of those I hate upon me. Everyone cleared the doorway as I approached and I pushed the double doors open with little effort to show off.

In that school, I was either hated or respectfully hated. The only reason I was respectfully hated was because I was the only one to embarrass this boy, Miroku, and get away with it without so much as a comment from anyone. Especially Miroku. It was pretty funny actually.

"Kagome," he said, walking up to me as I was trying to enjoy mashed potatoes, the only good thing to eat in that school. "Will you go to the winter dance with me?"

Now, I was not stupid. I knew when someone was serious and when someone was trying to be funny in front of their friends.

"Please leave." I said in absolute monotone, not taking my eyes off my potatoes. In my mind I asked; "Did someone dare you? Poor, insolent creature. Unable to think for yourself? Must justify yourself to your worthless friends by being rude? Tisk, tisk."

"Please?" he asked with face sincerity.

"Please leave." I said again. I stuck my fork deep into my mashed potatoes, thinking "Three times the charm, babe. Go ahead, I dare you. Make my day."

He made this fake puppy dog face and said again, "Please, Kagome?"

I smirked under my bangs and lifted my head, meeting his eyes. I lifted my fork out of my potatoes, bringing it up and resting my elbow on the table, the fork hovering inches in front of my face.

Then, I brought my wrist back and gave it a sharp flick, sending the potatoes into his face.

I swear, the whole cafeteria got quiet. Save me.

I was unknowingly chuckling.

"I have better things to do with my time then spend an evening at this god forsaken school. With an idiot, no less." I said, standing up. I looked down at my potatoes, which lacked a big chunk. "Aw. Look at what you've done. You made me waste perfectly good potatoes."

By this time, he had already wiped the potatoes from his eyes. He glared at me and I just smiled at him sweetly, tossing my tray at his feet, causing my unfinished milk to splatter up on his expensive clothes.

I walked out, hearing "What a bitch!" like a pathetic song from everyone.

I walked through the hall with a smirk as I remembered that little incident. It gave me undying and unwanted fame.

I reached my locker and sighed, putting in the combination. 01-24-20. I pushed up the little handle. The tiny door swung open just as the first bell rung. People started filling the halls. I pulled my headphones out of my ears and stuffed my CD player and all in my bookbag.

Suddenly, a boy appeared at the locker three lockers away from me. He studied a little slip of paper in is hands before tossing it away. He put in the combination for the locker and it swung open.

He was a little taller than me with long, silver hair and amber eyes. He dressed like me, which was odd. Very few dressed like me. He had on a black jacket over a simple t-shirt. His pants were and array of blood red zippers and chains. He wore a long, silver necklace that went about mid chest. On it was a cross, only this one was strung upside down. Its silver sparkled in the sick, florescent light.

He turned his head toward me slightly and I quickly busied myself, ruffling through my locker. I could feel his eyes on me as I crouched to pick up my lone black notebook from the floor of my locker.

Then, I REALLY felt his eyes on my and I stood up, turning around, but suddenly stopping.

There he stood in front of me, eyeing me with no expression. He then held out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Inuyasha."


	3. Him Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

**Chapter Three**: Him Part II

"_Hi. I'm Inuyasha."_

I must have looked like an idiot.

I stood there, staring at his hand, and then staring at him. He was perfect. That was the only word I could think of to describe him. A vision of dark beauty. Even with baggy clothes, you could tell he had a well toned body. I blinked.

I shook my head and held out my hand, taking his. "I uh…am Kagome."

Yeah. Eloquent.

He smiled and looked me up and down. "I haven't seen many people who dress like me."

I smiled. "We are few and far in between." I could see his eyes flash as his smiled slightly widened.

"Indeed." Inuyasha said. The bell chose that exact moment to ring and I turned, shutting my locker. "Excuse me. Do you know where homeroom three-fifty-seven is?"

No. Fucking. Way.

Tall, dark beauty was in my homeroom. I nodded. "Follow me."

We rounded the corner and walked a little ways. I should have known he was in my homeroom, seeing as how his locker was so close to mine. I motioned for him to enter the room first, which he did. I stood outside as he handed the slip of paper to the teacher.

I always say if your late, make an entrance. I casually strolled in, the chains on my pant clanking.

"You're late." one of the boys called out. I turned my dark gaze to him.

"No fucking shit, perceptive one." I said to him coolly.

"Watch your language, Kagome." my homeroom teacher said cockily. "Where have you been?"

"Not here, obviously." I said, making my way to my seat. The teacher shook her head.

"Well, I'm writing you up." I looked at her. Why do teachers always believe that kids are truly afraid of being written up? Detention isn't scary. Unless you're too good for it or something.

"Sounds like a date." I said, taking out a notebook and drawing.

* * *

Math. 

Yick.

Inuyasha was in this one. I understood math just fine. But that didn't stop me from hating it. The teacher scribbled on the bored furiously. Then he turned around and asked a kid in the front, "If you have thirteen and you subtract ten, you get…?"

The kid ACTUALLY pauses.

"Um, twenty four?"

I dropped my pen onto my desk, my mouth hung open. That was a picture of an idiot in action.

The teacher looked at him and I bet he thought the same thing I did. "What a dumbfuck."

I glanced over at Inuyasha, who glanced at me, the same "What the fuck…" look was on his face.

I raised my hand and said, "You get three." And then I say to the kid in the front, "Way to knock 'em dead."

I heard a snort from Inuyasha.

The teacher had to turn away from the class to no doubt smile.

* * *

I slept through the rest of my morning classes. Inuyasha was in a few but he didn't sit next to me. All the girls, even the preppy ones, were sweating him. He always had a group of girls around him when he left a room. He always managed to brush them off. 

Then, lunch came.

My favorite time. I sat at my own table, by myself. Yes, I had my OWN table. Nine seats to a table, eight stood empty. I sat down with my soda and chips, my standard lunch. I tried not to eat so much in fear that if I went home with a full stomach and Naraku hit me, I might lose it all. A waste of money.

So I sat with my pitiful lunch at the corner table in the back of the noisy cafeteria. I usually had a book, but that day I didn't. I had forgotten it on my dresser.

That morning with Naraku made me shudder.

How dare he put his hands on me so gently. It was sick. He was sick. I needed to get out of there. The place is killing me.

"Mind if I sit here?" a voice said in front of me. I looked up and met the golden eyes of Inuyasha. I didn't realize I had been staring at my chips.

"Sure." I said clearly and looked at inyasha's tray. He had opted for the pizza. Bad move. "I wouldn't eat that."

He brought the pizza to his lips and asked, "Why not?" taking a big bite. He chewed a few times then spit the pizza out onto his tray. It slowly melted down in a big, saucy, slimy blob. I put my napkin over it. Chewed up food made me squeamish.

"That's why." I said, digging out a piece of mint gum. The pizza there always tasted like dishwasher detergent. I tossed the gum to Inuyasha and he caught it.

"So, you got detention?" Inuyasha asked as he popped the gum in his mouth. I nodded, twisting open my pop; it let out a low hiss. "I did as well."

Inuyasha smiled when he said this. He must have done something he was proud of.

"Really? What did you do?" I asked, taking a drink.

"This kid, Miroku I think it was, came up to me and said that if I joined his little posse I would get lots of women. Needless to say I punched him in the face." Inuyasha said. I lowered my pop from my lips and held out my hand for him to high five me.

"Awesome." I said and he gave my hand a light slap. "When's your detention?"

"After school Friday." he said.

"That's when I have mine." I said. That made the thought of detention just a little less boring.

"Sweet. Will you have a way to get home?" Inuyasha asked, taking a sip of his milk.

"I can walk." I said as I squeezed my bag of chips, causing the bag to make a loud pop. Every one got quiet and looked in my direction.

"The fuck ya'll looking at?" I asked in a loud tone. Everyone turned away from me and resumed eating. I didn't know it then, but I loved to bring unneeded attention to myself. It gave me a cheap thrill.

Inuyasha looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Wow. I've heard some things about you."

"Things?" I asked.

"Yeah. People say you're a real tough bitch. Not to be fucked with." Inuyasha said.

"In that instance, they are correct." I said coolly popped another chip into my mouth.

"Smart, too." Inuyasha added. I chuckled.

"Just because someone holds common sense and a rather large vocabulary doesn't mean they are smart. Witty, perhaps. I wouldn't say I am smart." I said.

"You're just being modest." Inuyasha said with a light smirk. I laughed again.

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I can give you a ride if you want." Inuyasha said, taking a sip of he drink.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

I was making a friend. My first friend in a long time.

I was hanging out.

That felt pretty damn good.

**R&R**

**DBDOC**


	4. Naraku’s Message

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

**Chapter Three**: Naraku's Message

I walked home on cloud nine. The September air was cool and felt nice against my skin. I sighed. Nothing could destroy my good mood. Not even Naraku.

For the first time in a long time, I had a good day at school. At first, I thought I was just kidding myself. But I wasn't. I was happy. I had spent so much time shutting myself out from the world. I was finally opening up. The right person knocked on the cell door of this prison I call life. A friend.

Friend.

The word sounded foreign to me. Had you asked me a week ago if I had friends, I would have said, "No. And I like it that way."

I always used to think that having friends was a liability. A weakness. I was already weak enough with Naraku reminding me constantly. Reminding me I wasn't as tough as I wanted to believe. I spent so much time kicking myself for not fighting back but I just didn't have the will too.

No. I stopped thinking about it. I would not let the thought of Naraku spoil my mood. I looked toward the horizon. The sun was hanging in the sky. To its right, what looked to be a storm system was rolling in. I stopped walking and looked at it.

It was a mean gray. I took a long sniff. I could smell the rain in the air. You know, before every storm if you're outside, you can _smell_ the rain. It's distinguishable from all other smells with its aqua aroma.

I turned from the sun and the oncoming storm system, my thoughts turning to Inuyasha for the millionth time. I was so psyched that I had a friend. He was unique as well.

My feet hardly made a noise with each step I took. I watched the sidewalk as I walked, occasionally looking up. I turned on the street with my house.

Quiet little suburbia. Ha. What a joke. Each and every house on that block harbored a secret. Just take a look at mine.

I looked at the quiet, seemingly "decent" houses and the families that lived there. I knew they all held a dark secret.

Fighting.

Adultery.

Pain.

Sorrow.

Abuse.

I pinned one of these words to each of the houses I passed. I saw kids sitting on porches, holding their heads, hunched over. I could relate with these kids even though they were, like, five.

That ruined my good mood.

I turned into my driveway and stopped dead in my tracks. Naraku's car was in the driveway. He usually wasn't home so early. I grit my teeth, gathered my wits and walked to the front door.

I pushed open the door and looked in. The house was quiet. I crept into the front hallway. There wasn't a sound in the house. I crept past the living room, the kitchen, and the computer room. I was almost at the stairs.

I didn't make it.

A hand reached out and gripped my hair. I let out a cry of pain. I was yanked into the living room.

Naraku fisted my hair harder.

"STOP!" I cried. He pulled my back against his chest. He put his lips to my throat and I could feel him smirk. I was terrified. My heart pounded against my rib cage.

"Yell all you want. I am here to inform you that your mother has taken Sota to your grandmothers. Apparently, she is dying. She'll be there at least a week." Naraku said. I felt his tongue snake out and lick my skin. He let out a soft sigh. "So we are here all by ourselves."

I squirmed against his grasp. The thought of being home alone with Naraku made me very uncomfortable. I wiggled out of his grip and he laughed, catching the back of my hood on my sweatshirt. I was pulled to him again. The house grew darker. That storm system must have moved over the sun.

Naraku lifted his head and looked around at the darkening house. He put his lips next to my ear. "The room has darkened for us."

I froze in fear as I felt his hand snake its way under my sweatshirt and caress my taut stomach. His fingers were cold.

"Are you drunk?" I whispered the question. The fear was so thick in my voice it sounded pitiful. Naraku moaned against my ear softly.

"Just a little." he said in a seductive whisper. I felt his hand snake up my chest and his fingers pushed under my bra. His fingers brushed over my nipple and, to my shame, it hardened under his touch.

I snapped out of my trance and kicked him hard. He let out a cry of pain and released me. I stumbled and ran to the stairs, going into my room and slamming the door. I quickly locked it. I heard his laugh.

I collapsed on my bed and stared at the ceiling, angry tears in my eyes. I cursed Naraku's name ten times over.

It still didn't help the worthlessness I felt inside.

**Sorry it's short. R&R.**

**DBDOC**


	5. Midnight Drabble

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

**Note: I'm having a hard time trying to keep this story in the past tense. So I'm switching tenses on you. I'm sorry. Try to keep up. I will go back and edit the rest of the story in due time.**

**Chapter Five:** Midnight Drabble

I fell asleep.

I awoke around eleven and stood up. I was still in my clothes. I felt antsy, like I needed to run. I crept to the door and opened it, peering out into the hall. It was all clear. I crept to the stairs.

I felt like humming the Mission Impossible theme.

I carefully made my way down the steps without making a sound. I got near the front door and stopped. I could hear a muffled snore coming from my mom's bedroom.

I opened the door and stepped out into the night. The cool air kissed my skin with a thousand tiny lips.

I walked down my porch and began to walk down the sidewalk. I had the park in mind. This school year started and I made a friend. I suddenly felt the urge to run.

So that's what I did.

I jogged into the park, noticing a car with a guy with white hair on the hood, lounging, looking at the stars. I jogged over to him.

"Hey, Inuyasha." I said, catching my breath. Music was pumping from his car. He had a fairly decent car for a seventeen year old. I recognized the song as Mothra by Atomship. (A/N: I know that it is in English but work with me here.)

"Mothra…verses…the world. Let's play!"

"Nice taste of music." I said as I hopped up on his hood with him, sitting up, not leaned back. Inuyasha smiled.

"Thanks."

We sat there for a while.

"I know she loved me as we danced away. I felt that was pure blood dripping away. I thought he would have lived as he passed away." Atomship sang in the background as Inuyasha and I sat atop the hood of his car.

Friday was just a day away, that night being only Wednesday. A strange day to pick starting school on.

I watched the stars with Inuyasha, sitting there in comfortable silence. Mothra changed into Where Do I Stab Myself In The Ears by Hawthorne Heights.

"Please hold me tightly I don't care if I can breathe tonight." it sang. I hopped up from the car and walked over to the swings. I could hear Inuyasha as he followed me. He sat on the swing next to mine as I started to push off from the ground, swinging.

"Are you stalking me?" I asked half joking. Inuyasha smiled and rolled is eyes playfully.

"Yep. I want to make you into a lampshade I can put in my room." he said, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice. I chuckled.

"Stare at you as you slit my wrists and as we share our last kiss. Hold me as we die." The car sang. Inuyasha liked a lot of the music I liked.

I swung there silently. I looked at my watch. It was nearing midnight. I swung and swung as the air ruffled my dark hair. I let out a yawn and rested my head on the chain.

"So…you seem to like rock. Play any instruments?" I asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"Yes, I play a little guitar." Inuyasha said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I can't play anything. My fingers can't keep up with my brain." I replyed with a smile.

**SWITCHING TENSES NOW**

Kicking my feet, I put the swing in motion. Inuyasha sniffed, no doubt from the cold air.

"Aw, what's wrong? Cold?" I said teasingly. Inuyasha let out a huff. So there we sat in comfortable silence for a little wile longer.

I always thought that if you can sit in comfortable silence with someone, you can get along with them. But I haven't had a chance to test this theory. I looked at Inuyasha who was suddenly standing.

"It's late." he said. I stood, too. I nodded in agreement.

"That it is." I said.

"Do you want a ride home?" Inuyasha said, turning to look at me. I reviewed the possible consequences of letting him take me home. The only problem I foresaw would be Naraku being awake and seeing me. Then, a nice thought came into my mind.

To hell with Naraku.

I gave Inuyasha a nod. "Sure. I'd like that."

Line

We sat in the car. Rock playing in our ears. I wasn't talking much because I really liked the music that was playing. Atreyu's Ex's and Oh's was playing.

"You took me home, I drank too much. Cause of you, my liver turned into dust. Cold rust takes cold creeping cool pain. Do you understand what I need? When you feel your soul drop to the floor. Like a hole, like an open bleeding sore…Then you'll have bled like I bled. Then you'll have wept as I've wept."

I absently tapped my foot to the beat, nodding my head as well. My fingers drummed the seat. I could hear Inuyasha chuckle.

"I can see by your toe tapping, head nodding, finger drumming persona that you like this song." Inuyasha said. It was my turn to chuckle. I know the words to this song like I knew my abc's.

"I love Atreyu." I said.

"Should've turned and ran like hell last time I got a taste of you."

"Touché." Inuyasha said. I surveyed the inside of Inuyasha's car. It was neat and smelled like cologne.

"You fell upon me like a plague. Weakness, sweet weakness."

If I'm not mistaken, I could swear Inuyasha was singing along. I couldn't be sure because of how loud the music was.

We pulled in front of my house. I stole a glance from the clock. It was nearing one am.

"One false move; You took me home. One false move; you're all alone."

Yeek.

That hit a little close to home. I disregarded it and look at Inuyasha with a smile.

"Thanks for the ride." I said, reaching for the door handle. I paused and looked up at my house and shivered. I didn't want to leave the safe confines of Inuyasha's car and walk back into hell. It would be so easy to stay. I suddenly felt Inuyasha's hand on my shoulder.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"I asked if you needed a ride after detention." Inuyasha repeated. He sounded worried, even. I looked into his amber eyes and smiled a big, fake smile. He wasn't buying it.

"Yeah. Beats walking home." I replied. I turned to the door and my smile faded. I pulled open the door and stepped out. Inuyasha was leaning over onto the passenger seat and I got a very lovely image of me being in the seat.

What the hell? Where did that come from? I internally shook away the image.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Inuyasha said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah. Okay." I said.

"Stay cool, top cat." Inuyasha said coolly. I laughed.

"Ditto." I said, shutting the door and turning to my house. I swallowed and let out a sigh as Inuyasha drove away.

Back into hell.

**Sorry this one is short, too. . Sorry about the tense switch, too.**

**Bows FORGIVE ME!**

**DBDOC **


	6. Best Day Of My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

**Okay. Tense is all over the place. Sorry. I'll revise the story when I'm done.**

**Chapter Six:** Best Day of My Life

I surprisingly opened my eyes the next day. This was unexpected. I thought for sure Naraku would have seen me last night. Dismissing it, I stood with high spirits. I got to my closet and took my shower. I got dressed and wrapped my arms around myself. I felt happier than I had in ages.

Nothing like a glance at the clock to ruin your mood.

I was late. The bell would be ringing in about five minutes. I couldn't make it even if I ran. I dashed out of the house without incident and pumped my legs, running as fast as I could down the side walk. I should have paced myself.

I had to stop and put my hands on my knees, breathing hard. The sun peeked over the buildings and Tokyo was illuminated in an angelic glow. I stood up and admired it. Savoring the sight was well worth being late. Oh well. More time in detention. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched everything. The sun was pouring through two buildings onto the street. I looked to make sure no one was coming and I stepped out into the street.

I stood in the middle of the street and the warm glow of the morning sun. I faced the sun and spread my arms, closing my eyes. The sun warmed my face and I smiled. I felt alive.

So alive.

Hm…what was this? Could they be? Surly they weren't? Ah, but they were.

I believe these were tears welling in my eyes. Not a lot but enough to slightly blur my vision. If possible, my smile got wider. All was quiet and I was happy…

That is until a car horn very RUDLY shook me from my trance. I whipped around and slammed my palms on the hood to show my anger.

There I stood, my palms on the car, looking into the grinning eyes of Inuyasha. He looked at me and it looked as if he was trying not to laugh. I stood up straight and kicked the front of the car. I was smiling though. Even Naraku couldn't have shook me out of that heavenly state I was in.

I walked to the sidewalk and slung my book bag over my shoulder, walking to the passenger window. Inuyasha was in the process of rolling the window down as I was walking over. I casually bent over and leaned on the door with the elbows. Inuyasha looked at me, then at the road ahead, then to the clock on his car radio.

"Well, the bell has rung already." Inuyasha said. I nodded.

"Yeah. I uh…I gathered." I said, rubbing my eyebrow with my index finger.

"Well, I was wondering, if you're not too busy…" Inuyasha said with what I could tell was fake nervousness. He paused.

"What?" I asked. He made a puppy dog face.

"If you wanted to ditch school and hang out with me. Totally as friends." Inuyasha said, putting his hands up as if to indicate that he meant no harm.

What really stunned me was that I wasn't worried about the consequences at all. I didn't care.

I opened the door and threw my book bag into the backseat, sitting on the passenger side. I flicked on the radio and turned to a station I liked. I look over at Inuyasha. He looked like he was in shock.

"What?" I asked. His jaw dropped a little further.

"Did you just touch my radio?" Inuyasha asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Want to make something of it?" I asked. Inuyasha smiled.

"Nope." Inuyasha said.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, looking around.

"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked. My stomach chose that exact time to growl. Then I remembered that I left my money on my dresser. I sighed.

"I don't have money with me." I said, looking a little down. Then I felt Inuyasha flick me in the head.

"My treat, dummy." Inuyasha said playfully.

"Really?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"I know this great place that sells rolls with icing on 'em. They're so good." Inuyasha looked at me. "You're not a salad kind of girl, are you?"

"Hell no." was my quick response.

"Good." Inuyasha said. He put the car in drive and we were off. I turned up the radio.

"Do you live, do you die, do you bleed for the fantasy?" I recognized the song as The Fantasy by 30 Seconds To Mars. Inuyasha stopped at a red light and we both sat there, drumming our fingers to the beat.

Suddenly a car horn blared to our left. We looked over. A very "tricked out" car was beside us, revving the engine. The driver and Inuyasha made eye contact and then Inuyasha revved his engine. Surprisingly, the car sounded like it had a little something under the hood. Just goes to prove looks can be deceiving. I looked at Inuyasha.

"What was that about?" I asked. Inuyasha looked at me, his amber eyes flashing, and a grin on his face.

"He wants to race." Inuyasha said. He looked at me, still grinning. I looked from the other car to Inuyasha. Then a grin spread across my face.

"Take him out." I said and leaned back against my seat, buckling my seat belt. Inuyasha did the same.

The cars pulled up to the light and a little beep sounded from the glove compartment. Inuyasha reached over and opened it, pulling out what looked like a little GPS. Then his cell phone rang. He put it on speaker.

"Here's the deal: Seven hundred bank. Deal?" The guy said. Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head.

"2k or no deal." Inuyasha said. I snorted. Who walked around with two grand in CASH on them?

The guy on the other end sighed. "I'm gonna enjoy takin' you out, half-breed." He said, then revving his engine.

Inuyasha shook his head, looking at the GPS then putting it on a holder on the dash that I didn't notice before. A bright, purple trail against a faded map lit the little screen.

I watched the light and dug my nails into the seat. It was red…

Three…

Two…

One…

It turned green and Inuyasha eased his foot down on the gas. I knew why. I played a lot of racing games and I knew if you slammed down on the gas, you'd spin your tires. Thus, you'd lose time. This way, as his opponent slammed on his gas and his tires spun, keeping him in place, Inuyasha would slowly but surely move ahead.

As Inuyasha started picking up speed, the opponent shot out of the start. He was still behind. Pretty soon we were zigzagging on the highway, dodging traffic. Inuyasha was concentrating so hard on driving he didn't see a cop behind our opponent.

"Um…Inuyasha?" I asked hesitantly.

"Not now…I need to drive, Kagome." He replied. He kept driving, his eyes glued to the road. I heard the sirens. I turned to Inuyasha and said his name again. He growled at me. "What!"

I merely pointed behind us. "You might want to slow down or we're going to have problems."

Inuyasha quickly slowed and the racer and cop passed us.

"Won't you lose though?" I asked.

"No one wins if the cops get involved." He said as he pulled off the highway. We traveled down the road a short distance before Inuyasha turned into a place called Cinnamon World. Inuyasha shut the car off, slipping the keys into his chained pants. My pants held a few chains but his had more. We go out of the car and walked side by side into Cinnamon World.

Inuyasha held the door open and I stepped through. We walked up through the counter and Inuyasha ordered for me since I had no clue what they had. I looked around. The place was nearly deserted except for an old lady with coffee and a book. Every now and then she'd laugh into the book.

I focused my eyes to read the title of the book. "Hello From Heaven." I'd never heard of it. I wonder what she could find so funny in that book that she must voice it publicly. I gave off a quite "Hm." And turned back to the counter. Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the counter as he waited. I caught myself staring and turned away.

We got our order and went to our table. He ordered two coffees.

"You don't like coffee, do you?" Inuyasha asked as I eyed it. I nodded shyly.

"Sorry." was all I said. Inuyasha chuckled and poured my coffee into his.

"Don't worry about it. Do you like energy drinks?" he asked. I nodded a little too enthusiastically. "I thought so. We'll get you one of those."

"Thanks" I said. Inuyasha handed me a cinnamon roll dripping with that melted frosting that I love. I immediately began to lick the frosting but paused when I noticed Inuyasha doing the same. We both caught each others gaze.

"Whoa." We said together. After a pause we both started laughing and continued to lick the frosting off.

I knew this was the start of a really great day.

**Sorry it took so long. Family problems but I won't bore you with details. R&R.**

**Thank you,**

**DBDOC.**


	7. Best Day Of My Life Pt II

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

**Chapter Seven:** Best Day Of My Life Pt. II

"So where to now?" Inuyasha asked as we walked out of the shop. I thought.

"Movies?" I asked hopefully. The sun was starting to rise higher into the sky. Inuyasha smiled.

"Movies it is! What movie?" He asked. I tilted my head to the side as we walked to the car. He unlocked it and opened the door, jumping over the hood to his side. I laughed.

"Smooth. How about the thirteenth warrior?" I said. Inuyasha stuck out his tongue and scrunched his face then it vanished, replaced with a grin.

"Okay." Was all he said with a smile.

That smile, I realized later, could melt a heart.

It turned out that the thirteenth warrior was actually a scary movie. A lot of blood, gore and really just…yeah. I sat there anyway, munching on popcorn like I was a homeless man on Christmas. When the movie was over, we walked from the dark theater and into the lobby of the movie.

"Well, that sucked." Inuyasha said. He turned to me. "Thanks a lot, a waste of eighteen dollars."

My jaw fell to the floor. Inuyasha smiled. "I'm only kidding."

I laughed. "Okay, what now?" We still had a good while, it being only nine in the morning. I had an idea. But I waited for Inuyasha, who, in turn, just shrugged.

I grinned. "Got a computer anywhere?"

Inuyasha grinned back.

Inuyasha drove us to his house. We pulled into the driveway and I gazed at Inuyasha's large house.

"Inheritance." He merely said. It wasn't a mansion but it was defiantly big. Inuyasha opened the door and motioned for me to enter first. I looked around. It was defiantly nice. I heard voices in the back of the house. They were coming closer. Then, it suddenly got windy.

Before I knew it, a boy was at my side, my hand in his. I blinked in surprise.

"Inuyasha," Said the boy, his blue gaze fixed intently on me as he towered over me. "Who is this lovely young lady?" He had pointy ears and fangs, his long hair in a pony tail.

I might have imagined it, but I think I heard Inuyasha growl. I heard light, steady footsteps and turned my head in the direction of the sound. I would have yanked my hand back from this stranger, but I was too stunned. Too much to take in at once. I watched the doorway as a tall, white figured appeared. I was taken aback by his stunning beauty. He wore black clothes like Inuyasha but he was much more feminine looking.

Suddenly, claws wrapped around the strangers neck and was flung back into the living room part of the house. I heard a sickening thud and blinked the surprise away from my eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Koga." Inuyasha snarled. Koga got up and growled, jumping at Inuyasha, knocking him down. I watched the two boys fight with each other, a little amusement and a little shock. I heard a sigh to my right and turned my head slightly, finding tall white and handsome watching the two with a look of disgust.

He suddenly reached down with both hands, grabbing both boys by the hair and pulling them to their feet, making both Inuyasha and Koga yelp. The guy was surprisingly calm.

"We have a guest. This is how you two behave?" He said. Inuyasha was the first to squirm.

"Let me go, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spat. Sesshomaru, I had guessed, let them go with a sigh.

"You two are a waste of breath." Sesshomaru said. His gaze settled on Inuyasha. "Skipping again, I see. Father won't be pleased."

Inuyasha scowled. "I don't particularly give a shit what him or you think, Sesshomaru."

"He's your source of income, you ignorant flea. It would be wise to abide by his rules if you wish to have money to spend on things, such as your girlfriend." Sesshomaru said, motioning to me. I was the first to speak.

"Oh no, Inuyasha and I aren't dating." I said quickly. Sesshomaru's eyes flicked from me to Inuyasha, who was glaring at him.

"Hm. My apologies." Sesshomaru said. And with that, he turned on his heel and walked out. Koga looked at Inuyasha who just growled at him. Koga rolled his eyes and went upstairs.

I looked to Inuyasha. "Is there something wrong? Should I leave?"

Inuyasha sighed, then looked at me with a smile. "Do you like Korn?"

**R&R. Sorry it took forever. Lacking inspiration.**

**DBDOC**


	8. Best Day Of My Life Pt III

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

**Chapter Eight:** Best Day Of My Life Pt. III

Inuyasha led me to his room. The door, like mine, seemed out of place with the rest of the upstairs hallway. It had a big sign on it that said "Fuck Parental Advisory". I chuckled a little. Inuyasha pushed open the door. Literally pushed.

"Sorry for the mess." Inuyasha said. He went around the room snatching things up and keeping them out of my line of vision. I smiled. I looked behind the door. There was a pile of clothes, no doubt the cause of the door being difficult to open.

"I wonder what your floor looks like…" I said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"All teens are messy. I bet you're just as bad." He said. I shifted my eyes away from his. I didn't have much to litter my floor.

Inuyasha shoved the armful of junk he didn't want me to see in his closet, trying to shut the door. I saw a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, a computer desk, and a little place for his radio. He flicked it on.

"Hey you, hey you, Devil's little sister. Listening to your Twisted Transistor." Korn played softly. I sat on his unmade bed with out invitation.

Inuyasha sat next to me. He looked at me, I looked at him. My eyes were smiling and so were his. We were both thinking the same thing. Then, simultaneously, we laughed. He stood up and walked to his computer, turning it on. It was the latest model, too.

"What do you need the PC for?" Inuyasha asked over his shoulder.

"There is this list I found a while back. It's a list of things to do in a store." I said, standing up and walking over to him. He stood up and offered the chair, which I sat in.

I typed in the name of the website and looked for the list. I found it and did a quick scan through it to give Inuyasha a general idea of what it was about. He grinned.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We walked into the chosen victim store, list in hand. Inuyasha turned to me.

"What's first?" Inuyasha said, looking at the list in my hands.

"Number one: Take shopping carts for the express purpose of filling them and standing them at strategic locations. Hm…" I said. Inuyasha and I looked at each other, then to where the carts were kept. We both started towards them.

I grabbed one, Inuyasha grabbed another.

"Okay. I'll start at one end of the store, you at the other. We can take one of each item in aisle and put it in the cart, taking the carts to the far opposite aisle. Okay?" Inuyasha asked. I merely blinked. He came up with that that quick?

We both took carts and began to do what we planed. A little while later, we met at the front of the store. Inuyasha got us some drinks and we sat on a bench, watching what would happen.

Inuyasha sipped his drink, his arm resting on the back of the bench behind me. I secretly blushed. We watched.

I saw one couple pick up a three pack of deodorant where the steaks are. I couldn't help but laugh at the questioning look on their faces. However, it got boring quickly. I scanned the list.

"Ooo!" I said a little enthusiastically. "Drape a blanket around your shoulders and run around saying, "...I'm Batman. Come, Robin--to the Bat cave!"."

Inuyasha smiled and we raced each other to the bed department. Inuyasha draped a comforter on his shoulders and I draped a smaller one on mine. Inuyasha started to flap his arms and run.

"I AM BATMAN! Come, Robin!" Inuyasha screamed wildly. I was close behind him, flapping my arms and running just as crazily as he did. We kept running, laughing and screaming, until security began to chase after us. Inuyasha and I dropped the blankets and began to run toward the entrance of the store. On impulse, I took a pack of gum as I was running, making the alarm go off as I passed through the security things.

Inuyasha and I ran all the way to his car. He fumbled with the keys as I whined for him to hurry up, watching the security guards run after us. He unlocked it and we both jumped in and sped away, laughing. I was still holding the pack of gum.

"Oh my god," I said out of breath. "I haven't had that much fun in…I don't know when."

Inuyasha laughed again and I opened the pack of gum.

"You know what, I didn't think you'd be the type to steal." Inuyasha said. However, his face didn't hold any look of disapproval. He made the statement with a sort of awe and amazement. I smiled.

"I'm not. I don't know why I took it. I didn't feel guilty doing it either." I laughed. Inuyasha let out an amused sigh and pulled onto the highway. "Now where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Inuyasha asked, tilting his head and looking at me and then back at the road. I thought about it.

"I don't know. Hm…let's go back to your house." I said, stifling a yawn. I looked at the clock. It was a little after noon. I hadn't realized we killed so much time with our store antics. Inuyasha nodded approval. Again, we were in the car.

The radio played a soft tune. I recognized it as Withered by Atomship. "Because it's two in the morning and I'm feelin' so ugly. There's a chip on my shoulder. Keeps my eyes spread wide open."

"So..." Inuyasha said, no doubt trying to make conversation.

"That guy, Kouga, looks nothing like you or Sesshomaru. Who is he, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked before I knew what I was saying.

"Oh. That flea bag. He's our cousin. His parents died when he was really little so my father, being his only living relative, decided to take him in instead of sending him to an orphanage." Inuyasha said, drumming out the song playing on the steering wheel.

"Oh." Was all I said.

We arrived at Inuyasha's house and immediately walked up to his room. I sat on his bed and he automatically turned on the stereo as he entered. It was a habit I had once. Inuyasha sat on the bed with me.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked, looking over at me. Despite myself, I blushed. I was sitting on a guys bed, in his room, with him sitting next to me. It was a new situation for me.

"I don't know." I said which was the truth. I honestly didn't know what to do. I looked around his room. His messy room. I wanted to clean it, badly. Inuyasha stood up and went to his closet, pulling out a guitar case. I tilted my head to the side.

"You play?" I asked. Inuyasha looked at me for a second then shook his head.

"Nope. I just like to keep this for when my rocker lovers decide to drop in." He said with a smile, sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Smartass." I countered. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and I returned his look. He laughed and sat on the bed. He began to pick out the tune for I Play Dead by Demon Hunter. He played so well, so beautifully. I closed my eyes. It was like poetry, his playing. It was a dark melody that was somewhat filled with love. Love and dedication. That's what Inuyasha played with, love and dedication. I started to sing a long.

"If I pretend, you may not see the pain I'm in. So close to me, can't tell what I'm supposed to be." I sang on key. I was always good at singing. I opened my eyes briefly to look at Inuyasha who was looking at me with admiration in his eyes. I smiled and kept singing, closing my eyes again.

"Don't stop to breath, can't bear to think what you might see. This tourniquet, these blessed hands around my head. So I can keep from…" I sang more, stopping because the screaming part was next. I just mouthed the words. Inuyasha kept playing. I moved into the chorus.

"I won't, I won't leave without a trace. I won't be erased. It's in my head, I can't forget what you once said. The words I read the fractured soul that I can't mend. Right here with me, killing the void I used to be. Remembering through fading sparks of memory. Two broken hands lift seven wounds and fight to stand to keep the lungs from…" I sang deep and slow. I began to sway, feeling the music move through me.

"Turning. It's moving. Escaping right through me. I care not. I bleed not. For you I believe not. I play dead, I play dead, I play dead, I play dead. I won't, I won't leave without a trace. I won't be erased…" I sang. Inuyasha stopped playing and I slowly opened my eyes.

"Whoa," he said in a small voice. "That was…beautiful." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Thank you." I said, matching the pitch of his voice. We sat there, looking at each other for a while.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha drove me home in the evening. I had stupidly lost track of time and was in deep shit. We sat outside my house; I stared up at the house, afraid to enter. The house looked menacing, dark except for the small light from my parents' room.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked. I shook my head and opened the door.

"Nothing." I turned to look at him. I gave him a smile, not bothering to keep the fear from my eyes. I probably couldn't even if I tried. "Thanks for taking me home."

"No problem." Inuyasha said. He didn't smile back and I knew he thought something was up. I stepped out of the car and waved, running to the front door to show I was unafraid. I turned and smiled as he drove away. When I turned back, I felt as though I would throw up right there. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Everything was quiet….

**Hehehe. Sorry it took so long and sorry for the cliff hanger. R&R.**

**DBDOC**


	9. Too Easy

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

WARNING! I can't say this without giving away what's in this chapter, so I'll just fucking say it.

STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT AND RAPE. All those who can't handle it, only read to the dotted line.

**Chapter Nine: Too Easy**

_Everything was quiet…_

I crept into the hall. There was no sound except for the soft murmur of the television from my parents' room. I swallowed hard. This wasn't right. It was too quiet. I slowly crept through the front hall to the foot of the stairs. I couldn't see anything through the darkness. I placed my foot on the first step.

One…two…three…four…"This is way too easy. Why is it so quiet?" I thought.

Five…Six…Seven…Eight… "That's right. It's just Naraku here. And he's in the bedroom. What am I worried about?"

I reached the top of the steps and could breathe a little easier. I walked to my room and opened the door. The first thing I saw was my digital alarm clock. It read eight thirty pm. It was dark for eight thirty. I took a deep breath and peered through the darkness. Nothing was out of the ordinary. My room was totally deserted.

I let out a low breath and went to my bed in total darkness. I had just experienced the best day of my life and I was feeling pretty good. I carefully slipped out of my clothes. I was pretty tired despite my wonderful day. I quietly got into bed, wearing only a tight fitting tank top and underwear. I always wore a shirt and pajama pants but that night I was feeling sexy.

I pulled the covers over myself and closed my eyes. I listened to Inuyasha's voice over and over in my head. It was so soothing, deep, velvet like. What was wrong with me? I sighed and began to drift off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Wake up, princess." I heard an absolutely vicious voice snarl, shaking me out of my comforting sleep. I look up through the darkness. Naraku was there, straddling me, glaring down at me. I tried to scream but his hand quickly clamped over my mouth. All that was heard was my muffled cries. Naraku got close to my face, running his tongue along my forehead. I snapped my eyes shut.

This was new.

I whimpered against his hand as his tongue slithered over my closed eyelids, leaving cool, wet trails in their wake. He nipped at my nose hard and I whimpered louder. Then his hand moved and he forced his lips against mine. I screamed against his lips as his long hair fell down around me. He forced his disgusting tongue into my mouth and I gagged at the awful taste. I was beating my fists against him and trying to push him off but he was too strong.

His hand found my hair and he yanked my head away from his, biting my lip hard.

"Don't scream or you'll just make it worse." Naraku said with venom in his icy voice. "Do you understand, princess?"

I nodded, a fearful look no doubt in my gaze. He grinned and began to kiss my neck hard and forcefully. Tears began to stream down my face as I stared at the ceiling, wishing it would all go away like a kicked kitten, wishing I would wake up from this nightmare. I swallowed hard. How far would he go?

I felt his tongue against my skin, pressing against the pulse in my neck. Then I felt his teeth drag across my flesh. He had gotten gentler and I could feel, much to my disgust, my body beginning to respond. I knew he sensed it and I knew it was driving him.

Naraku shredded my top, leaving my breasts exposed. He kept kissing down my chest, massaging them gently. He looked up at me. "I know this feels good for you. Why don't you be a good little girl and moan for daddy, hmm?"

That only made me cry harder.

I kept my eyes tightly shut as he kept moving further down. I whimpered as he got gentler and gentler. I felt his fingers slid under my underwear and he began to slowly pull them down. I clamped my legs shut, sobbing silently. I knew what was coming and I couldn't stop it. I felt so helpless and violated even though the worst was still to come.

Naraku tossed my underwear aside, his hands slipping gently down my thighs. He chuckled a little at their tenseness.

"Open your legs." Naraku ordered in monotone. I began to get angry. No why would I let it happen willingly.

"No." I said sternly. Naraku slapped me hard.

"Open your legs, now." Naraku ordered again in the same tone. I glared up at him.

"I won't let you do this to me!" I spat. Naraku smirked and pressed his hips against my leg. I could feel his erection through his pants.

"The more you fight, the rougher I get. I want you, so I'm going to take you." He smirked down at me. I reached up and slapped him. I kept on slapping him until he had to restrain my hands. He put them over my head, holding them with one of his hands. The other hand moved between my legs and forced them open. He quickly put himself in between my legs and settled himself there. Only then did I notice he only had a shirt and boxers on.

Naraku pulled down his boxers, his length springing free. He was surprisingly big and I shuddered. This was going to hurt. Badly.

Naraku grabbed the base of it and ran the head over my soaked slit. He smirked, knowing he had caused my unwanted hotness. I felt the head press against my clit and I moaned involuntarily. Naraku let off a soft growl as he kept teasing himself.

"I don't want to hurt you. I really don't." He said huskily, his voice low and thick with desire. "So don't give me a reason to."

Naraku pushed the head into me slowly. I clenched my eyes shut. I wanted to die at that moment more than anything else. I felt him slowly sink into me. I was still a virgin and I was very tight. Naraku was kind enough to point this out in a moan. He got to my maidenhood and I bit my lip hard as pain shot through my pelvis. Then, it didn't hurt. The pain went away as Naraku sank deeper and deeper until he was buried to the hilt.

I curled my toes, tears still falling from my eyes. Naraku let go of my hands and placed both of his on my hips. He pulled away slowly and then slammed back in, making me cry out. A cry of both plain and pleasure.

As much as I hated it, a small part of me was enjoying what he was doing. He leaned over me in a missionary position and put his face against my neck, moaning deeply. I found it hard to keep my hands at my side. I wanted to hit him, scratch him, tear his eyes from his head, but I was getting hornier with each thrust he gave. I knew that soon I would start enjoying this and that scared the shit out of me.

I began to wish myself away as Naraku moved in and out of me. I felt my clit start to ache with need and then I suddenly felt Naraku's hand stroking it. I let out a cry and all my attempts to find a better place vanished. Naraku stroked with each thrust. He started to pant and I prayed to god he would finish soon. I knew I was close.

I gripped the bedding with tight fists, letting out a loud moan and arching my back. What was he doing to me? Why was I responding so well?

Naraku was stroking quickly and forcefully. I was so close and I could feel myself get wetter. I felt Naraku get hard inside me as he pumped in and out. He moaned loudly and began to pour into me. That sent me over the edge and I came, clenching rapidly around him. He moaned loudly and growled, giving hard thrusts. That only made me spasm harder. My clit throbbed as pleasure pulsed through my body.

Naraku let out another growl and collapsed on me, forcing the air from my lungs. I couldn't breath with his heavy frame ontop of me and I could feel myself blacking out. I looked over at my clock as everything started to get dark. It was only ten at night.

I passed out.

**Yikes. Bet you probably saw that coming. Oh well. R&R.**

**DBDOC **


	10. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

NOTE: After the dotted line is Kagome dreaming.

**Chapter Ten: Detention**

_I passed out…_

_I was running…running fast. Everything was dark. Nothing around me. No sound, light, or air. But that was okay, I didn't need to breath. I couldn't even hear the slap of my shoes against the ground as I ran. I kept on running, my legs never tiring. Then, a figured appeared in front of me. _

_It was Inuyasha. _

_He appaeared misty at first. I squinted a little. He slowly started to come into focus. I began to run faster, trying to get to him. His image slowly grew sharp. There he was, right in front of me, in full detail. I was a fingertip length away._

_Suddenly, I was snatched back. I cried out but everything was silent. No sound, nothing. I was pulled back into a cold figure. Arm circled me and then a cold voice sounded in my ear._

"_Sweet dreams, princess." It seethed. Then, my middle got warm and looked down. Slowly, my stomach began to buldge. It grew bigger, pushing my belly button out. It was like a balloon, it kept getting bigger. I felt a searing pain and my stomach split open._

_Then, thousands of little blood covered infants poured out of my stomach. I screamed but it wasn't heard. Babies, thousands, along with a rush of blood, kept coming out of my torn open middle. The arms were still tight around me, holding me in place. I couldn't bring myself to thrash away from them. I looked up._

_Inuyasha was gone. In his place was a painfully familiar pair of crimson eyes. _

"_Princesssssss." I heard Naraku's voice purr. Babies began to cover the floor around me. I felt a pair of lips against my ear. Then, I heard Naraku's whisper. _

"_Our kingdom." _

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I shot up in my bed, my hear pounding against my chest. Horrified, I threw the covers off of me, looking down.

I was fully dressed but they weren't the same as the ones I had originally put on. I felt vomit rise to my throat. I looked over at my clock. I had to leave in an hour. Right next to my clock, erasing any hope of last night just being another horrible nightmare, was a set of birth control pills and a glass of water. I choked back a sob as I lifted the pack of pills up. A note lay underneath it.

_Princess _was written on the front in scroll-looking handwriting. Elegant. Naraku's.

I held my breath and opened the note.

_Princess,_

_Last night was fun. Don't you agree? There are pills on the nightstand. Unless you want a kid at seventeen and have a lot of explain to do, take them. Don't worry, I'll visit you again sometime. Kisses._

_N_

I crushed the note in my hands. I absolutely hated him. But I hated myself even more because a part of me enjoyed it. I was so disgusted with myself. I looked over at the birth control. He was right. I didn't need a kid and explaining would be difficult. I snatched the pack and the water, heading to the bathroom.

I took a pill out and placed it on my tongue, drinking some water and swallowing. I sighed. I was careful not to look at myself in the mirror. I didn't think I could take it. I hated myself more than ever. I felt violated and unclean. I stripped myself of all my clothes and took a long, hot shower.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I walked to school, the cool air enveloping me and making me shiver. I didn't wear a jacket which I probably should have. It was a little too cold. I wished that Inuyasha would drive up in that instant and steal me away. But that only happens in fairytales and my life was anything but.

I arrived at school with my head bowed. I avoided gazes and kept on walking to my homeroom. I arrived thirty minutes before first period so I had time. I laid my head down and went to sleep.

What felt like five minutes later, I was being shaken by the teacher.

"Kago-oh my god what happened?" The teacher exclaimed, staring at me with shock stricken eyes.

"What?" I asked stupidly, looking up at her.

"What happened to your eye?" The teacher asked. I mentally cursed myself.

"I uh…ran into a door this morning. I didn't have my coffee today." I laughed a little. The teacher didn't buy it.

"Well, you be more careful. You have to report to the attendance office." The teacher said. "You and Inuyasha. So if you see him in the hallway, please tell him."

The teacher left and I rubbed my temples. Detention would be prolonged through the whole day because we skipped. I stood up, grabbing my book bag and walking out of the classroom, heading toward the attendance office.

I didn't see Inuyasha on my way there. I pulled open the glass door and went inside.

"Kagome. I never thought I'd see the day when you'd be here. Goodness, what happened to your eye?" The attendance lady said. She handed me my slip for detention and I walked away without answering. I walked into my designated detention room and found a desk, going to sleep. I still hadn't seen Inuyasha.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Psst! Kagome!" A voice roused me out of my sleep. I looked up, right into the eyes of Inuyasha. Color seemed to drain from his face when he saw my eye. I absently brushed my eye.

"Hi." I whispered timidly back, trying to hide the bruise with my sleeve. "What's up?"

Inuyasha paid no attention to my question as his hand clamped gently around my small wrist and moved my hand away from my bruised eye. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his shocked expression. Then I felt two very soft fingers brush the bruise.

"What the hell happened to you?" Inuyasha whispered, worry clear in his voice. I was really starting to wish I put makeup on this morning.

"Nothing happened." I whispered, my eyes still closed. I just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up. I wanted to be done with living like I was nobody, an invalid. I sighed. Inuyasha didn't question any further. He simply watched me. I could feel his eyes on me as I leaned my head down and went back to sleep. I could sense he had laid his head down too, right in front of mine on my desk. Being near him made me feel safe and even in an uncomfortable desk, I felt totally comfortable.

The day went by quickly and before I knew it, the bell was ringing and I was being gently shaken by Inuyasha. He offered to drive me home. I kindly declined.

Walking home in the crisp autum sun was relaxing. I needed that. I felt dirty despite my hot shower. I didn't want to face Naraku after what happened. It was still rape.

Wasn't it?

I said no..didn't I? I didn't want him to do what he did. He knew how to get me though. He knew exactly how and where to get me. Like he knew what I liked. I didn't even know what I liked. My skin crawled each time I thought about last night. I just wanted to forget. Nothing is that easy though. You can't just forget about some things.

I arrived at home and walked up to the door and opened it. Naraku's car was gone and the house was empty and quiet. I kept walking right up to my room.

I didn't take off anything. Instead I put more on and crawled into bed. I didn't want to be raped again. I knew why, too. I was afraid. Afraid I might like it.

Just then, a car horn blared outside my house.

**R&R.**

**DBDOC**


	11. Paradise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

Song: Ex's And Oh's – Atreyu

**Chapter Eleven**: **Paradise**

I got up and went to my window. I looked down at Inuyasha. He was leaning against his car. I opened my window. He waved.

"Hi. Uhm…yeah, how do you know where I live?" I asked. Inuyasha chuckled.

"C'mon, I want to take you somewhere." Inuyasha said. I didn't even have to think.

"I'll be right down."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Inuyasha and I rode in his car; I watched the scenery move by me swiftly. He didn't tell me where we were going. We didn't talk. We sat in comfortable silence. I was feeling a little depressed and I didn't really feel like talking. I just leaned my head against the window and stared out the window.

We pulled into a parking lot with a run down building and Inuyasha parked the car. I unbuckled the seatbelt and opened the door, getting out. I watched the building. What was this strange place? Why were we here? I sighed.

I followed Inuyasha to the building and he unlocked the door, pulling it open. Music was coming from the inside. I walked into a large, open area with a band. Sesshomaru, Kouga, as well as Miroku were among them. Two girls I recognized from school were there too. Inuyasha stood next to me.

"Kagome, this is Rin and Sango. You already know these three." He said, motioning to Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku. Rin and Sango smiled at me politely.

"Hey." I said timidly, standing a little behind Inuyasha. I was a naturally shy person. And I had good reason to be. Why had Inuyasha brought me there? I was immediately ushered to a couch by Rin and Sango. We sat.

"You're lucky," Rin said with a smile. "Inuyasha never brings girls here. Well, except for Kik-OW Sango!"

"Don't pay attention to Rin. See, I don't know if Inuyasha told you or not, but he's in a band." Sango said with a smile. "I'm sorry, I'm stating the obvious."

"They mostly do cover songs." Rin added. I noticed her eyeing Sesshomaru in a funny way. I looked at her then Sesshomaru.

"Rin, why are you looking at Sesshomaru like that?" I said low enough so not to be heard. Rin turned crimson.

"I'm not looking at him. I'm looking at…uhm…his guitar. Yeah, his guitar." Rin said, giving a nervous laugh. I laughed too, shaking my head.

"You're so into him." I said jokingly. Rin only got redder.

"Oh yeah? Well…look over at little miss Google-eyed. She's been eyeing Miroku for years." Rin said accusingly. Sango turned her head to look at Rin, her eyes narrowing.

"I've been dating him for three years, smartass." Sango said coolly. Rin only continued to blush.

Then, I heard a few guitar chords being played and a few beats on the drums. I looked up. Kouga was on the drums. Sesshomaru on the bass. Miroku on guitar. Inuyasha was on guitar as well, but he stood in front of a microphone in front of the band. I watched with interest.

"Hey, Inuyasha! Are we still going to play "Waiting"?" Kouga asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha glanced at me.

"No. Let's do Ex's and Oh's today, okay guys?" Inuyasha asked, looking back at his band. They all nodded and an awesome guitar rift started up. Inuyasha put his guitar down, pulling the microphone to him. Just then, I heard Inuyasha sing for the first time.

"_You took me home._

_I drank too much._

'_Cause of you my liver turned to dust._

_Cold rust tastes._

_A cruel creeping cold pain._

_Do you understand what I mean?_

_When you feel your soul drop to the floor,_

_Like a hole, like an open, bleeding sore,_

_Then you'll have bled like I've bled. _

_And you'll have wept as I've wept."_

I was tapping my foot and mouthing the words along with Inuyasha. I looked over at Rin and Sango, who both had their hands over their ears. The music was loud, but I loved it.

"_Suck me down, it's time to rock and roll._

_Let's hit the bar. _

_Let's lose control._

_One false move, you took me home._

_One false move, you're all alone._

_Might look so good and feel so nice I paid the price._

_I'll cut you out just to hear you scream get away from, get away from me._

_And I can feel my heart beat racing as I realize what I must do._

_Get away from, get away from, get away from you."_

Not only was Inuyasha singing, he was screaming. His eyes were tightly shut and I could see his skin growing slightly flushed. Some of his white hair fell over his left eye as he sang.

"_I should have turned and ran like hell_

_Last time I got the taste of you  
I should have turned and ran like hell  
And I'll see we're through  
I should have turned and ran like hell  
Last time I got the taste of you  
I should have turned and ran like hell  
And I'll see we're through  
And I'll see we're through."_

I watched still in a trance. He was lost in the music, the sound of the drums, the guitar rift. I thought, "Just like me…"

"_You fell upon me like a plague  
Weakness, sweet weakness  
But I digress...  
After all this...  
You're just like all the rest_

Suck me down  
It's time to rock and roll  
Let's hit the bar, let's lose control  
One false move, you took me home  
One false move, you're all alone…"

Everything died down. The guitar gave a faint vibration, the beat of the drums still hung in the air. Everything was quiet. All that was heard was the pant of Inuyasha as his head was lowered, trying to catch his breath, his hand still on the microphone. I stood up and gazed at the band. Then, I clapped.

Inuyasha looked up at me and smiled warmly. His eyes, oh I had never seen such eyes. They were deep and amber, gazing at me as if I was the only thing in the world. The breath in my lungs disappeared as I gazed back, drowning in his eyes. Nobody had looked at me the way he just had. Nobody.

"We have a fan!" Kouga said with a laugh. I reluctantly pulled away from Inuyasha's tantalizing eyes to look at Kouga.

"You guys were great." I said.

"Thanks." Kouga said.

"Thank you very much." Miroku said with a genuine smile. I was starting to like him again. He seemed so different.

Inuyasha smiled a little and turned away. I smiled at his out of place shyness.

"You play way too loud." Rin said. We all laughed. I was having fun. I was happy. I hadn't felt that way in a while with so many people. I was grateful for this small little paradise in my hellish life.

I promised myself that I would enjoy it while I could.

**R&R. **

**DBDOC **


	12. Proposition

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

One word: Fluffiness.

**Chapter Twelve:** **Proposition **

After the band played, we all went out for pizza. There we sat, all seven of us, laughing and having fun. Then, Rin stood up.

"I have to use the restroom." Rin said. Sango immediately shot up. They both looked at me puzzled.

"Aren't you coming, Kagome?" Sango asked. Then I remembered that girls travel in packs. I shook my head.

"That's okay, go on without me." I said. They shrugged at each other and then went off. The three guys all turned toward me.

"Jeez. Why do they always go at once?" Kouga asked me as if I were God and he was asking my why I created the universe. I shrugged.

"Beats me." I said. They laughed.

"So, Inuyasha tells us you can sing." Sesshomaru said. I looked at Inuyasha.

"Oh really?" I asked Inuyasha. He just smiled sheepishly.

"He says you're really good but we shouldn't take his word for it." Miroku said. "Especially after what happened last time."

"Drop it." Inuyasha said with a sternness that made me jump on a little on the inside. Kouga just laughed.

"Oh my God, look at him! Ha ha ha…ah…ah ha." He stopped when Inuyasha glared at him. Everything was quiet for a moment.

"What the guys are trying to say is that they want you to sing for them. And if you're good, which I know you are, they want you to be a member of the band." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh…" I said, looking down at my hands. Be a part of a band? Was he on drugs? I couldn't be a part of a band. I couldn't give speeches, let alone sing…but something inside me, something I never felt before, made me want to try it. Just to see if I'd like it.

"You don't have to of course." Inuyasha said with a tone that was comforting. I raised my eyes to theirs, smiling.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The seven of us returned to the run down building. It was then decided that Miroku, Kouga, and Sesshomaru would drive Rin and Sango home. I yawned a little as Inuyasha walked around the bands instruments, just looking. I was sitting on the couch. I absently put my feet up on it, curling my knees to my chest. Inuyasha turned to glance at me and laughed a little.

"You always looked like a kicked kitten." He said, moving to the couch and sitting on the side opposite of me. "Just in the way you carry yourself. At school though, it's different. Why?"

Why? At school, it was easy to fake being a badass.

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"Sure you do." Inuyasha said, apparently not dropping the subject like I wanted to.

"Can we please talk about something else?" I knew the second I said it was a mistake. Not so much a mistake that I said it, but the tone I said it in. It was urgent. Slightly forceful, desperate. Inuyasha didn't say anything.

I bit my lip and rested my chin on my knees. I stared at the instruments. My eyes burned. My nose tingled.

I was about to cry.

But why?

I knew why. I was suddenly overcome with the urge to tell Inuyasha anything and everything. I wanted to tell someone so bad. I knew that. I wanted people to know what happened, to know my story. But at the same time, I didn't. At the same time I didn't want anyone to know. I wanted to keep it inside.

I felt my tongue grow thick in my mouth as I rubbed it against the roof of my mouth a little. I tensed and held my knees tighter. I kept staring at the instruments. The brass and black suddenly became blurry as tears filled my eyes.

"You will not cry." I commanded myself. Then it happened. My whole body rocked with a sob. I could feel Inuyasha's alarm.

"Kagome…" He said softly, moving over to me. Why did he care so much? No one did. No one had cared about me. I looked over at him, tears spilling down my face. I couldn't stop them. I closed my eyes.

I felt Inuyasha's hand cup my cheek gently. It was so soft, so warm. It made my skin tingle. I had never felt a hand on my cheek in such a way. It was always a blow from Naraku. Or his sick tongue. The thought only made me cry more. My cheek was saturated.

I couldn't help but lean into Inuyasha's touch. My breathing was irregular and I was feeling a little dizzy. Inuyasha's hand on my cheek wasn't helping matters much. I felt his other hand move to my face. I then felt a pull. He was pulling me to him. His arms slipped around me as he held me in a warm embrace.

I gathered some of his shirt in my fists and pulled myself closer, crying into his shirt. I sobbed out useless words that made no sense. Inuyasha held me closer and closer, squeezing the air from my lungs. I didn't care. I didn't care if I died like that, right there in his arms. All my anger and sorrow came out in a storm of tears.

Inuyasha stroked my hair, letting me cry. I don't know how long we were like that. It felt like hours. I sobbed and he was quiet, holding me, nuzzling and stroking my hair. After a while, my sobs reduced to sharp inhales. I was still gripping Inuyasha's shirt, pressing my head against his chest. The beat of his heart was soothing.

He rubbed my neck, never making any move to push me away. He only held me. Then, he laid back on the couch, pulling me over him. I didn't bother to argue. I snuggled close to his warm embrace. I didn't want to every leave it. I felt his lips against my head. I would have smiled but I was just too tired.

How long had I known this guy? Three days? And already I was lying on his chest. That voice inside was telling me how wrong it all was. Yet another voice was telling me how right it felt.

My eyes were heavy. It was Friday night. So what if I fell asleep with him there? I didn't care about Naraku anymore. I really didn't. And that felt great.

Then, I stopped thinking. I didn't want to. Soon, I was asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When I woke, the sun was peaking through the window onto me, warming me. At least, that's what I thought was warming me. I felt a faint beat against my chest and I looked down at Inuyasha's sleeping form. It all came back to me. Crying in his arms and then falling asleep. His arms were still around me.

I debated on whether or not to wake him up. I decided not to, laying my head back against his chest and nuzzling it with my cheek. He was so warm and soft, yet he felt strong and steady. I didn't want to move from his embrace.

Then, I felt him shift and breathe deeply. I looked up at him for a second, then pretend to sleep. I felt him pause and I knew he was looking down at me. I felt his nose and lips brush my hair.

"Kagome." He murmured softly into my hair. "Are you awake?"

I was still holding his shirt as I answered. "Yes."

He moved a little, trying to move out from under me, but I wouldn't allow it. He chuckled and just laid there, stroking my arm. I listened to his breathing, his chest moving up and down slowly. Before I knew it, I fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke again, Inuyasha was asleep. I looked down at his watch. It was ten in the morning. I went back to sleep. I drifted in and out of sleep all day. Around six, I woke up fully refreshed. Inuyasha was still asleep. I rested my chin on his chest and watched him sleep. He looked so beautiful, so peaceful.

After an hour or so, his eyes lifted and caught mine. We looked at each other for a long time. I was lost in his eyes. It was mesmerizing. Then, I did something that I never thought I had the courage to do.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and moved up more, tilting my head to the side a little and kissed him softly. His lips were so warm, so inviting. He didn't reject as I thought he would. Instead, he brought his fingers under my chin, gently pulling me closer, kissing me back. I was lost in his taste, drowning in his scent. He smelled lovely. He tasted so sweet.

The kiss was intoxicating, dulling my senses, making me tingle. Inuyasha didn't make any advancement. I deepened the kiss; he kissed back just as deeply. I knew what he was doing. He wasn't taking it any further then I wanted to go.

I pulled away a little, my lips hovering over his. I was starting to want more and more of him with each passing second my lips held contact with his. I brought my hand up and ran my fingers down his cheek. I was so happy, I felt like I could cry again.

Inuyasha leaned foreword, his eyes closed, then began nuzzling my nose with his own softly. I closed my eyes too, enjoying his touch. He whispered my name and I melted against him, putting my face in his neck. I let out a soft whimper and he held me closer. We stayed like that for a few moments.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said softly.

"Yeah?" I whispered against his neck.

"I…" He paused. "I really like you. A lot."

I could feel his heart start to race and placed my hand over it, smiling into his neck and kissing it gently. He was so cute.

"I really like you too, Inuyasha." I said. Inuyasha breathed deeply, tightening his arms around me.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said again. I closed my eyes.

"Hm?" I replied softly.

"I don't know why you were crying last night but I want you to know that you can always talk to me about anything that's bothering you. You can trust me." Inuyasha said. I smiled and snuggled closer.

"Okay." I said. Inuyasha stroked my hair gently and I was half tempted to fall asleep again if it wasn't for the fact that the band had chose that time to walk in.

"Are you guys still sleeping?" Kouga asked, taking off his sweatshirt and moving toward the instruments. I didn't see Rin or Sango. I sat up and stretched, Inuyasha did the same.

"How did you know we were sleeping?" Inuyasha asked.

"We came by here three times but you were sleeping. So we decided not to disturb you." Miroku said with a smile. I caught a whiff of my breath and made a face. I got out gum for Inuyasha and myself.

"I took the liberty to call father and let him know where you were." Sesshomaru said in monotone.

"Thanks." Inuyasha said with a tone that didn't really sound thankful. It sounded indifferent. I sat on the edge of the couch, pulling off my sweatshirt that I was still wearing. My shirt under it was form fitting with small straps on my shoulder. I noticed the eyes on me. I laughed a little.

"Eyes back in your head." I said with a laugh. Inuyasha moved behind me and sat, his legs on both sides of me. His arms snaked around me, holding me again. His arms covered my breasts, blocking them from view from everyone else. I was taken aback by this.

"Yes, eyes back in your head." Inuyasha said only he wasn't laughing. It sounded, if I was not mistaken, like a warning. Inuyasha rested his chin on my bare shoulder. I could tell he was eyeing everyone else. I was flattered.

"Why so protective?" I whispered half jokingly.

"Kouga has his eye on you. I want it made perfectly clear he isn't to touch you. He can be rather violent when he doesn't get what he wants." Inuyasha whispered back, nuzzling my ear with his nose. I nodded.

"Makes senses. Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"Are we like, you know, 'going out' now?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Do you want to be 'going out'?" Inuyasha said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"It would be nice." I said.

"Okay then." Inuyasha said, kissing my neck once.

"Hey Kagome!" Kouga said. I looked up at him.

"Hm?"

"Have you thought about our offer?"

R&R

DBDOC


	13. Audition

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

LLPeepz13: They're all human in this story.

**Chapter Thirteen: **Audition

"_Have you thought about our offer?"_

No. Not since last night. I remembered telling myself to try. I felt Inuyasha's hot breath against my skin and I sighed. It felt so nice to be wanted, needed. I closed my eyes and leaned back against Inuyasha. It all happened fast. I hardly knew Inuyasha. But I felt like I knew him for years. Being with him seemed right.

"Yeah, I'll give it a shot." I said, reluctantly standing up and out of Inuyasha's grasp. I walked over to the band, swallowing my gum.

"Okay. We need to do a test run. Like an audition." Kouga said. Miroku leaned in close to me.

"Every new member needs to audition but don't worry, our expectations aren't very high." Miroku said.

"Alright." I said. "Do I get to pick the song I sing?"

"Sure, so long as we can play it." Kouga said. Sesshomaru gave a light smirk. Miroku nodded knowingly. I turned to Inuyasha, who was standing behind me then.

"Are you going to play?" I asked.

"Do you want me to play?" Inuyasha countered.

"It'd be nice." I smiled. Inuyasha smiled too and picked up his guitar.

"Then I will."

The other three band members rolled their eyes. I turned away from the band, taking a deep breath, thinking of a song. A million bands ran through my head but one stood out. Flyleaf. Another American band. (A/N: Shut the fuck up, I'm American. I know not one Japanese band.)

"Do you know Red Sam by Flyleaf?" I asked. Only Inuyasha and Kouga nodded.

"Follow my lead." Inuyasha told Miroku and Sesshomaru. I turned back to the microphone as Inuyasha began to pick out the song on his guitar, Kouga providing percussion. I placed my hand on top of the microphone.

"Here I stand, empty hands."

Wishing my wrists were bleeding.

To stop the pain from the beatings.

There you stood.

Holding me.

Waiting for me to notice you."

I paused to take a breath, listening to the music. Sesshomaru and Miroku gradually began to come in.

"But who are you?

You are the truth."

Out screaming these lies.

You are the truth

Saving my life.

I let the music run through me, becoming lost. I tilted my head back, removing the microphone from the stands grip. I turned slowly toward the band, more to Inuyasha. I took a step towards him. He looked up, a fire deep in his eyes, his fingers moving on their own over the neck of the guitar.

"The warmth of your embrace

Melts my frostbitten spirit.

You speak the truth and I hear it.

The words are 'I love you

And I have to believe in you.'"

I moved closer to him, singing to him. The fire in his eyes grew. That look awoke my own inner passion and I tried my best to match his look.

"But who are you?

You are the truth.

Out screaming these lies.

You are the truth

Saving my life.

My hands are open.

And you are filling them.

Hands in the air.

In the air, in the air, in the air."

I moved closer to him, using one hands to drag my finger down his arm. Holding the microphone in my other hand, I gazed back at him.

"And I worship.

And I worship.

And I worship.

And I worship."

I moved through the chorus one last time, maintaining eye contact with Inuyasha. I heard a low growl from him, or maybe that was just my imagination. The music died away and Kouga stood up, tossing his drumsticks in the air. They fell behind him clanging. I looked over at him.

He was smiling. "Oh my god, you're hired!"

**R&R. Sorry it's short.**

**DBDOC**


	14. Back To Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

**Chapter Fourteen: **Back To Hell

So, I guess I got hired. I laughed and walked back to the couch, jumping on it. What was happening to me? I didn't jump. I didn't laugh. But I felt totally at peace with those guys. So, I was in a band.

"Do…does the band have a name?" I asked. Kouga laughed.

"This is just a hobby we all share. We don't have gigs and we don't play out of a garage. It's hard to explain." Kouga said. I shrugged. It didn't matter. I felt like I would have a good time with them.

"Damn." Inuyasha said. "It's seven already. Kagome, do you need a ride home?"

The smile left my face and panic rose in my gut. Home. Naraku. I faced Inuyasha and his eyes looked at me with suspicion and worry. I turned away from his eyes and picked up my sweatshirt. I put it on, my back to everyone, the band talking quietly. Inuyasha's voice wasn't among them and I could tell his eyes were on my back. I turned around and gave my best smile to Inuyasha.

"So, Inuyasha, how about that ride?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The ride was silent. Not even the radio was on. Inuyasha gripped the steering wheel and I could tell that something was gnawing on his mind. A puzzle and he was trying to figure out. My puzzle.

"Inuyasha…" I said his name softly. His fingers loosened on the steering wheel. Then, he pulled over to the shoulder, stopping. He closed his eyes.

"Say it again." He all but whispered. His breathing was slow and steady.

"Say what?" I asked.

"My name…" He replied, his eyes still closed. His eyebrows furrowed in a slightly pained face. A needy face, I realized. I melted inside. Was that need for me?

"Inuyasha…" I whispered, moving to him and resting my head against his, closing my eyes as well. His hand found mine and he held it, leaning his head back against mine.

We sat like that for a while. I don't know how long. I finally opened my eyes and ran my fingers down his jaw line to his chin, slowly lifting his head to meet his gaze with my own.

"I wish you'd tell me what's wrong." Inuyasha said softly, his hand moving to mine and holding it with both of his. He kissed the fingertips, his teeth scraping gently. He nuzzled my hand. "I want to know how you get all those bruises and why you look like you're about to cry all the time.

I laughed a little. "Do I really look like I'm about to cry all the time?"

Inuyasha nodded and kissed my palm, my smile fading. "Tell me…" It sounded like a plea. But how could I tell him? How could I tell him all that had happened? I hardly knew him. I closed my eyes. I had to tell him. I owed him that much, at least, for his kindness. Nobody had shown me kindness as he had. He didn't pity me. He didn't hate me. I loved being around him.

"I can't tell you now. I'm not ready. But I promise I'll tell you." I said softly. He sighed and released his hand sitting up in his seat. He started the engine and we pulled away from the shoulder. I glanced at him during the ride. His eyes seemed sad.

Then, at last, we pulled in front of my house. I wanted to get out of that car but at the same time I didn't want to go into my house. Inuyasha and I sat in silence for a few moments. Then, I opened the door and began to get out when Inuyasha's hand seized my own. With what sounded like a frustrated growl, he pulled me back into the car and kissed me. It was both gentle and fierce. I shivered internally.

When we parted, I was dizzy. The world around me melted and it was just Inuyasha and I, looking into each other's eyes.

"Goodnight." I whispered. Inuyasha smiled a little.

"Goodnight." He whispered back. I left the warm atmosphere of his car and headed up the path to the front door of the house. I paused and looked back at Inuyasha. His head was leaning against the back of the seat, those intense amber orbs were trained on me. An adorable smile was on his face.

After he drove off, I walked into the house. The smell of cooking filled my nose. Sounds of laughter and happiness filled my ears. I heard my mother's voice. Sota suddenly came running into the front hallway, his arms outstretched. Seeing him only made me bitter and I sidestepped him, walking up the steps.

I went into my room and slammed my door shut. They had company over. I could hear the extra voices. Why? What were they celebrating?

"Fuck it." I said aloud. I turned on my stereo, putting on some 18 Visions. That bastard's child put his arms on me. The thought had sickened me.

It wasn't too long before there was a knock at the door. Naraku entered, closing the door behind him. I knew I should have been afraid, but oddly enough, I wasn't. I sat on my bed, resting my elbows on my knees, my head bowed slightly.

Naraku went over to the stereo. I thought he would turn it down but he didn't. Instead, he turned it up. Then, he walked over to me. He suddenly seized my hair and pulled me to my feet. I hissed as my hair was pulled. My neck was bared.

Naraku bent low, sniffing up my neck to my ear. "You smell like…a Hanyou."

He yanked my head back more. My eyes closed tightly and my face was scrunched. He bit my neck possessively. I felt him break skin and I cried out a little.

"It's too bad I'm not a demon like your friend," Naraku said, licking the blood from my neck. "Or else I would mark you right here and now, preventing you from ever being happy."

I felt his hand move down my abdomen, slipping into my pants. He violently shoved two fingers into me, causing me to cry out again. I felt him shiver.

"Oh your cries of pain, princess…" He said lustfully. "You are defiantly more sexual appealing then your mother." Naraku screamed. He pumped his fingers in and out of me until I came, crying out and moaning at once. He removed his hand and pushed me back on the bed, licking his fingers clean with a satisfied smirk.

"Mmm…" He said, locking his red gaze with my brown. I looked away first. He walked to the bed and crawled on all fours to me, grabbing my chin roughly, forcing his lips over mine. He tasted salty and nasty. It was all I could do not to gag.

"If we didn't have company…" He didn't say more. He didn't need to. He trailed a finger down my shirt as he crawled off my bed and left my room, turning the stereo down as he did.

I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it until my lungs were sore.

**Weew. Here it is. Hope you like it. R&R.**

**DBDOC **


	15. What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

Inuyashalover1990: Yes, I realize that. But that is how Naraku is operating in this story. He's making her enjoy it to make it take a toll on her mind. That's how I wanted it to be. As you can see, he's created an internal conflict between Kagome and her conscious.

**Chapter Fifteen**: What?

Sometime, I had fallen asleep. It was a dreamless sleep. I woke around midnight and stood up. My pillow was wet and black from my tears and makeup. I ran a hand through my hair. I tried not to think about much, forcing my body to go into auto pilot. I walked to the bathroom.

I pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the ground. I went to undo my pants and stopped. Written on my skin in black marker was a phone number as well as a short note.

"Kagome, call me if there is anything you need. – Inuyasha." I smiled. Traditionally, most guys gave girls their numbers on slips of paper. I went into my room and wrote the number down in my notebook in marker.

I didn't have a cell phone because I couldn't afford it. The number was defiantly a cell number. I walked back into the bathroom and took off my pants. I tossed them aside and turned the water on.

I quickly showered and put on pajama pants and a sweatshirt. I was restless and needed to go for a walk.

I slipped out of the front door and began to walk down the street. The night was quite and undisturbed. There were no cars on the street. My hair was still wet and it chilled me. I found myself walking to the park.

I sat on the swing and kicked off, swinging a little. I swung for a little while, then just as I was about to get off, two hands gave me a light push. I twisted around and Inuyasha was standing behind me, smiling. I smiled back.

"Hey." I said. I swung back and he gave me another light push, sending me higher. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. I can't sleep." He said, pushing again. Then, he moved to the swing next to mine. I rubbed my eye so I wouldn't have to look into his. I could hear him sniffing the air lightly. Slowly, a look of puzzlement crossed his features. Then it was suddenly gone. He kicked off and began to swing as well.

We were swinging in silence. I held onto the chains, swinging back and fourth quietly. I don't know how long we sat like that.

"You know," Inuyasha said in a soft voice. "You can talk to me about anything."

"I know." I said just as softly.

"Okay.." He replied. Again, a silence. After a while longer, I stood up. The silence was killing me.

"I'm going to go home." I said. I turned around and began walking when suddenly, I felt his hand on my wrist in a soft touch.

"Wait." He said barely above a whisper. "Dance with me."

I turned and looked at him puzzled. "What?"

He pulled me close to him, so close I was pressed against his chest. He held my hand that was resting against his shoulder and put his arm around my waist. His eyes were soft and loving; they bore into my soul. Inuyasha bent his head low and brushed his lips against my ear. His voice was still a whisper, soft like the kind of breeze you only feel in the spring time when the sun is setting and everything is quite.

"Dance with me."

The breath in me left my lungs. My eyes closed as his voice, his request, sank deep into me. I inclined my head towards his, catching his scent. I memorized it, unwilling to forget it. I settled against him in agreement and he began to move. Very simple steps.

I wasn't interested in dancing. I wasn't interested in anything but the sound of his heart that was beating so loudly against my ear. It was slow and steady, like he knew what he was doing, was so sure of it. My heart soon matched the beat of his, beating in time with his. He squeezed my hand and I pressed closer to him. We moved, slow and graceful. The only music we needed was the sound of crickets and other soft sounds of the night.

I don't know exactly how long we danced, but I liked it. I didn't want to leave his embrace. Suddenly, as if he heard my request, he picked me up and carried me to the car. He put me in the front, buckling my seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" My own voice sounded alien to me, quiet and somewhat shy.

"Anywhere…" Inuyasha whispered, brushing his lips against my temple. "Everywhere."

I closed my eyes, totally relaxed. I put myself in Inuyasha's hands. I didn't care what happened. I didn't care about rules or anything. I only wanted to be near him. When he entered the car, my hand searched blindly for his. He clasped it and kissed it gently.

"I'm right here." He said in a soft voice. He started up the car and before I could blink, we were at his house. I opened my eyes and looked around, unbuckling my seatbelt. I noticed that there was no other car around. Suddenly, as I stepped out of the car, it occurred to me of what might happen at night in a house alone. My heart began to race. It wasn't that I didn't want to, it's just that the thought of being with Inuyasha so intimately was something I never had thought about. He took my breath away when he held me so close. How would I be able to handle anything more? But I didn't think about it. I didn't want to.

Inuyasha took my hand and led me into the house, up to his room. I sat on his bed, unsure and still doubting. He sat next to me, not bothering to turn on the lights. Everything had suddenly turned awkward. I turned to look at him in the darkness, making out his form.

"Inuyasha, I-" I said but Inuyasha cut in.

"We don't have too…" He said. Again, we were silent. My breathing was fast and my heart was beating nervously in my chest. This was it? I didn't feel like it was. The time didn't feel right. But maybe that was just me?

I decided to stop thinking.

I leaned in and kissed Inuyasha, hesitantly at first. He didn't kiss back for a second and I could tell he was unsure himself. Then, we relaxed and he began to kiss back, his arms slipping around me. I pressed him down against the bed, moving on top of him. I began exploring his neck with my lips, memorizing ever inch of skin I touched. His hands moved on my back, pressing me close. I could feel his lips against my hair as I kissed, licked, and nipped at his neck lovingly.

His hands traveled down my hips and rested there. They didn't move any further until I started tugging off his shirt. As soon as it was off, my hands explored his chest. He moved his hand to his sides and I passed each finger over his muscles. Inuyasha closed his eyes. I bent down and touched my tongue against his skin. He jumped slightly at the contact. His skin was warms and soft, his taste was sweet.

Swiftly, he moved me over onto my back, his lips against my neck. He lifted off my shirt with a slight aggression. It was so small but I had noticed it. Was this what happened when he got hot? Would I be able to stop him? The thought had scared me. Inuyasha must have sensed it.

"If you're uncomfortable with anything, tell me to stop. I _WILL_ listen." He said gently against my skin. I nodded, all fear disappearing from me. My hands floated around him and I called his name softly. I felt him return my embrace as he pulled me to a sitting position, buring his face into my neck.

"Oh, Kikyo…" I heard him mumble, making me freeze, snapping me back to reality.

I pulled away from him and looked at him quizzically. "What?"

**R&R**

**DBDOC**


	16. Fatal

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Kagome lives in a home that is slowly killing her. She waits for the day she will be free. Can a mysterious boy help her escape from her life and show her a better place?

**Chapter Sixteen:** Fatal

"_Oh, Kikyo…"_

"_What?"_

I just stared at him, dumbstruck. Kikyo? Who was she? I was too stunned to think any further.

"I mean-" Inuyasha said quickly, panic rising in his features.

"Who's Kikyo?" I asked still stunned. Anger began to rise in my gut. So, he was kissing and hugging and touching me, Kagome, but he was thinking of Kikyo? The anger suddenly surged through me and I asked again with clenched teeth, "Who is Kikyo?"

Everything I felt, then, was a lie?

"She's a girl I used to know." He said, pausing. He lowered his head. I pushed his shoulder and he looked up. Tears fell down my face.

"Who is she?!" I questioned, pushing him. He grabbed my arms and held them fast, his look was sad.

"Calm down and I'll tell you." Inuyasha said. I took a deep breath and ripped my arms away from his grip.

"Talk." I said.

He took a breath. "I met her when I was in eighth grade. We immediately liked each other." He paused to look at me. I was still angry and it was showing on my face. I crossed my arms. "We dated, until my junior year. Then, she left. No word. Nothing."

I softened a little. I felt kind of sorry for Inuyasha. His first love left him without any word. I was also jealous. Anger, jealousy, pity, and hurt both swirled within me. I wanted to scream.

"After she left, we moved. I never heard from her again. I guess I called you Kikyo because…well, there is a stark resemblance between you two. I thought you were her the first day of school. That's why I just stood there. I thought that if you were her, you would have said something." He said, bowing his head.

I rubbed my temples. My head had begun to throb. I closed my eyes.

"Please forgive me."

I shook my head, furrowing my eyebrows. "I don't know…I just…I don't know."

I stood up and walked out of his room. I briskly walked down the hall to the stairway, Inuyasha calling after me.

"Leave me alone." I said, walking down the steps. He grabbed my arm and I turned around, slapping him hard on the cheek. The tears were still falling and I didn't feel any guilt in hitting him. I turned back and walked out the door, running across his lawn and down the street. I could still hear his voice calling after me as I ran down the street.

So many things were running through my head as I ran. I ran until his house was out of sight. Then, I just walked, crying. How could he say her name? It was so obvious that he wasn't over this Kikyo. He saw her when he looked at me. So the only reason he liked me was because I looked like someone he had known? No. I wouldn't be second best. I wasn't that desperate for someone.

I walked all the way home, sitting on the steps. I bowed my head and just cried. I cried until the sun came up. I didn't know about the band anymore. I really liked Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Miroku even. I wouldn't give that up just because Inuyasha and I were in a fight.

I stood up and walked into the house. I didn't feel like going to school that day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I stayed in bed until I was sure that Naraku and my mother had left. Then, with a sigh, I heaved myself up and went to my computer, turning it on. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, standing up. I needed coffee. I walked downstairs and poured some into a coffee cup. I stood by the back, sliding glass door, watching as the young sunlight touched the backyard. I held the coffee cup with both hands and delicately smelled the coffee. I closed my eyes and smiled. It smelled just like heaven. The house was quiet and I was at peace. I rubbed my foot against my leg through my pajama pants and went back upstairs to my room. I sat back down at the computer, set my coffee cup on the desk, and opened up the internet.

I didn't know what to do, so I went on a music site and listened to some music. I opened up my messenger, not expecting anyone to be online. But when I signed in, I noticed Inuyasha was online. Suddenly, the previous nights events had all came back to me.

_SevenWounds is mobile. Any messages sent to his/her mobile phone might be charged, depending on his/her cellular provider._

_SevenWounds (Inuyasha): Shouldn't you be at school, young lady?_

_Broken (Kagome): Touché._

_SevenWounds: What's up?_

_Broken: Nothing. I just woke up. _

_Broken: So, you're phone has messenger?_

_SevenWounds: Of course. That's why it is taking me so long to type. I'm using the keypad. _

_Broken: Makes sense._

_SevenWounds: Indeed._

I didn't type anything for a little while.

_SevenWounds: Kagome…I'm really sorry._

_Broken: No…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever trusting you. I can't believe I was so stupid…_

_SevenWounds: Can I explain myself? _

_Broken: No Need. _

_SevenWounds: I'm sorry, alright? I fucked up._

_Broken: Yes, you did._

_SevenWounds: I really like you. I like you more than I ever liked her…please…_

_Broken: Save it for someone who cares. Don't call my house or come around here anymore. Please just forget about me. Forget about us. _

I quickly logged off before he could answer. I felt tears swell up behind my eyes.

"No." I told myself firmly. Today was going to be a good day. I took a shower and got dressed, walking out the door with a smile on my face. That day, I roamed the city. I bought a star map. I visited a cyber café. I walked around the bookstore for hours and bought a few books on psychology. I did all the things I wanted to. And I felt pretty good. By the time night rolled around, I wasn't even scared about Naraku finding out that I was skipping school. I didn't care about school.

As I walked home, I smiled. The sun was just setting and everything was golden. Maybe I was overreacting about Inuyasha. Or maybe I was 100 right. Who knew? I didn't care. I didn't want to care. I just wanted to forget about him. I was better off alone. Inuyasha didn't need to know about all the fucked up shit in my life. I ascended the porch steps and walked into my house.

The house was alive with the sounds of a happy family. Some bitterness arose within me but I quickly pushed it down. My mom greeted me in the front hallway.

"Kagome. Where have you been, honey? The principal called…" My mom said in a worried voice. I found it humorous but I tried to keep the smile from my lips.

"I'm sorry. I needed to take a personal day. A day just for me." I said. My mom nodded. Naraku appeared behind her, smirking like usual.

"Okay. Let's try not to make a habit out of it, okay?" I nodded. They returned to the living room and I retreated to my room. I was suddenly tired. I was out the second I hit the pillow.

**Sorry it took so long. Kind of got bored with writing for a while (boyfriends will do that to ya). R&R**

**DBDOC**


	17. Life Goes On

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Summery: Fuck it. You know the summery by now.

**Chapter Seventeen**: Life Goes On

The next day, I awoke after everyone had left for work and school. I went to the sliding glass door like I did the day before. I looked at all the sun kissed things in our yard. I glanced at the calendar and had to do a double take. My eighteenth birthday was a week away. At first I didn't believe it but as I walked closer there was no mistaken the black circle with "Kagome's 18th" written in it. It was my mother's handwriting. The whole world seemed beautiful all at once.

Soon I would be free. I would be free from it all. I stood outside and tilted my head back. Inuyasha was a lesson I had to learn. A heart break I needed to make me a better person.

The week before my eighteenth birthday went by without any incident. Naraku kept his distance, treating me as if I wasn't there. I think he thought that I might've told someone about what he did, that I was no longer afraid. Truth was, I wasn't afraid anymore. The realization of freedom cleansed my soul and I was able to breath for the first time in my life. Take the kinds of breaths that make you glad to be alive.

Weeks turned into months.

Inuyasha left me be, eventually dropping out of school and moving away to Okinawa. I heard from Kouga that Kikyo was in Okinawa. I smiled. Inuyasha was still in love. He knew here longer. I wanted him to be happy and for him to be truly happy he'd need to be with Kikyo, not me. I was fine with that. I'm just glad I got to know him.

Miroku and Kouga followed Inuyasha, along with Sango, to Okinawa. I was invited to go with them. They came in a storage truck and stood on my front lawn. Inuyasha was amongst them but I didn't glance much at him.

"Come with us, Kagome. The boys want to start a band for real and try to get discovered! Isn't that great?" Sango had said.

"Yeah it really is, guys." I said with my hands in my jeans. I smiled for them. They had been friends since their childhoods, probably. It had to be just them. I didn't want to interfere. Plus, I had found a job at the local library and I'd be getting the money from my Dad's life insurance soon anyway. I'd have enough money to leave this place for good. But I had other plans for my future in mind. I would first, need to graduate.

"We want you to come." Kouga said.

"Thanks for offering guys but I'm not quite finished here yet." I said with a smile. Then, I passed hugs around. They piled into the truck, all but Inuyasha. He stood by the door, eyeing me. I kept my eyes on his. He winked without a smile and climbed into the truck and they drove off, me standing on the tree lawn and waving them off.

I didn't know what the future held but I knew that whatever fate decided to throw my way I would be ready. I have Inuyasha to thank for that. I smiled. As far as my past goes…

I have no regrets.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**I totally ran out of idea's for this story. So I had to end it. I don't know if this last chapter will make any sense, probably not, please don't flame me. I never actually finish chapter stories and I decided to leave this one at a not so happy ending. I figure the guy always gets the girl, so I didn't want this story to be the same way. Watch out for a sequel, you never know when I'll feel ambitious ;).**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**DBDOC**


End file.
